The Pokemon Portkey
by Alice-pyon
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco are teleported into the Pokemon world after mistaking a magical Poke Ball for a Portkey. With their magic useless and no way back, the only thing they can do is try to enjoy their new lives as Pokemon Trainers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! :D I'm Alice-pyon, and this is my second fic I've written. This story just suddenly came into my head when I was looking at other Harry Potter/Pokemon crossovers. I typed it up really quickly, and decided that it would be pretty fun to keep writing. So, if you like it then great. Reviews would be really nice. ^.^ I'm not a fan of flames (I don't think anyone is, really), but if your hatred for this story is really that strong then I don't blame you for flaming. xD**

**I do hope you like it, though. :D**

**Copyright!: I don't own Harry Potter of Pokemon. J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, and Pokemon was created by Satoshi Tajiri.**

* * *

Portkeys. They're a reliable tool for any underage wizard on the go. Simply touch one and _poof._ You're instantly teleported. Pretty cool, huh?

Yeah, well Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Wesley thought that too. So that's why, on one sunny afternoon, they used a portkey to sneak out of Hogwarts. They only meant to use it for one little trip to see Hagrid. He had won a contest in the Daily Prophet. Hagrid had talked about it for weeks on end. They had given Hagrid his own dragon. He had gone down to London to receive it, and was now staying an extra few week to take care of it before he came back to Hogwarts. He had sent an owl asking the trio if they wanted to come and see the dragon. He had even been so kind as to leave a portkey in his cottage. Of course, Harry had sent a letter back, saying they would defiantly be there.

So they made their way to his cottage after classes had ended. Little did they know, a boy with platinum blonde hair was following closely behind.

"What type of dragon do you reckon Hagrid got?" Ron asked.

"I would think it'd be one that's not so dangerous," Hermione said.

Harry heaved open the door to Hagrid's small house and stepped inside. Hermione and Ron scurried in after him, eager to set off.

The first thing the three of them noticed was the bright capsule on the table. The top half was a vibrant red, while the bottom was white. In the middle there was a small button outlined with black.

"That's the portkey?" Harry asked, surprised.

"What is that thing?" Ron questioned.

The three were shocked by how unique this portkey was. Usually a portkey was some common household object like a boot or a spoon. This thing was no household object they had ever seen.

"Should we use it?" Harry asked, turning around to face Hermione and Ron.

Ron nodded eagerly, but Hermione looked as if she was deep in thought. Finally she looked up and shook her head. "We shouldn't."

"What's your bloody reason this time?" Ron asked in an irritable voice.

"Because Ron, look at that thing! Do you honestly suggest that we use that?"

"Come on Hermione! Hagrid likes being different. He probably thought getting a portkey like that would be cooler," Ron said.

Hermione rounded on Harry. "Harry? You're not going to agree with him, are you?"

True, the portkey did look a little strange, but there were much weirder things in the wizarding world. "I think we should use it."

"See, Hermione. Harry knows that it's perfectly safe. You worry too much," Ron said happily. Hermione only scowled.

"Fine, we'll use it. But if anything happens, I'm pinning the blame on both of you," Hermione said.

"Oh no, we're so scared," Ron chuckled. His laughter was cut short, however, when Hermione suddenly whipped out her wand from her back pocket.

"Hermione? I was only kidding!"

"Shhhh," Hermione hissed, putting her finger to her lips.

"What's wrong?" Harry whispered.

"I heard something outside."

"It's probably just your imagination," Ron said. He began to laugh again, but was silenced by a swift glare from Hermione.

"I'm going to check things out. It could be one of the teachers. Hold on, one second." She said these words in a rush, and then disappeared out the door.

"She's crazy," Ron whispered.

Suddenly, there was a loud _bang_ outside. Ron ran to the door just as Hermione yelled, "_Incarcerous!_"

Harry raced outside, following Ron. They ran to the other side of the house to find a flustered Hermione standing over Draco Malfoy. He was tied up in a long and sturdy rope, thanks to the _Incarcerous_ spell.

"What did you do, Mudblood?" Malfoy yelled. "Untie me right now, or I'll call Professor Snape!"

"Don't call her a Mudblood," Ron said, his eyes narrowed in disgust.

"It's fine, Ron," Hermione reassured him.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"What do you think, Potter? I saw you guys leaving to cause some trouble. I'm sure Snape would love to know what you're up to."

The trio eyed each other, carefully.

"We were just taking care of Hagrid's house. We have a heart, unlike you," Hermione said.

"Ha! You think I'm about to buy that rubbish? I heard you guys talking the whole way here. So, Potter, where's that portkey?"

"You're insane, Malfoy," Ron said.

"It beats being poor," Malfoy sneered.

"Harry, what do we do now?" Hermione asked.

"Do you know any mind erasing charms?" Harry asked her.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, but they could easily go out of control."

"Aww, is the Mudblood concerned about my safety? How sweet."

"You, be quiet!" Hermione snapped, leveling her wand at Malfoy.

Malfoy shut his mouth, but still wore that awful sneer on his face.

"We'll have to take him with us," Harry decided. "Hagrid will know what to do."

Hermione and Ron nodded as Malfoy complained loudly.

"There is no way you I'm going with you three! It's kidnapping! You'll be arrested! Sent to Azkaban! How I'll love to see the three of you rotting away in there."

"You were the one that was snooping," Ron said angrily.

"Ron, don't bother with him," Hermione said. She turned around to face Malfoy, raised her wand, and cried, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

Malfoy was raised a foot of the ground, which made him yell even more. "Put me down this instance! Azkaban! You'll go there! You'll rot!"

The three wizards ignored Malfoy's threats and made their way back inside, a levitated Malfoy following close behind. Ron closed the door behind him, and they all turned to stare at the portkey.

"Ready?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded, and grabbed onto Harry's robe. Ron put a hand on Hermione's arm, and bent down to grab Malfoy's ropes.

"One, two, three!" Harry touched the capsule, and instantly felt a feeling of weightlessness overcome him. The world started to spin rather fast, and he felt as though he was being thrown into a tornado. There was a terrible shaking, and roaring sound in his ear, and then darkness as he slipped into unconscious.

Had the three of them searched Hagrid's table a little more, they would have found a note on the table, right next to an old green plate. The note read:

_Harry, Hermione, and Ron,_

_Just so you aren't scouring the table for the right object, this plate is the portkey that will take you to London. DO NOT USE THE RED AND WHITE CAPSULE. That's a very dangerous portkey that Dumbledore is coming to pick up on Sunday. He'll be taking it for safe keeping. I hope to see you soon._

_Hagrid_


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh wow, I'm sorry I haven't updated this in so long! If you keep reading, you might find that it happens a lot. I'm not very consistent, and I often have writer's blocks and stuff. Basically, I'm a jerk cause I keep everyone waiting. xD**

**First, I would like to say that I'm so shocked that I got so many Story Alerts, and favorites, and reviews! 6 reviews is a lot for me! xD Thank you so much everyone, cause it's just a great feeling when people like your work.**

**Also, I'd like to answer some questions. I saw one about pairings. I don't think there will be any. I do like Hermione/Ron though. **

**And for what each character will get as a Pokemon, I'm really not sure! I'd like to have all of them have pokemon that fit their personalities. I'm still deciding, but I would love to know what you guys think. If you have any sugguestions, please tell me!**

**In general, the Golden Trio may be split up at one time, and I'm guessing the story will be based on both the anime and the games. I might also just have them float around from city to city, too. xD**

**Okay, sorry I wrote way to much here! So, I'll just do the copyrights and then get on with it. xD**

**Copyright: I asked for the rights to Pokemon and Harry Potter for Christmas. Santa said no, and told me to get a life. xDD He also mentioned something about J.K Rowling owning the rights to Harry Potter, and Satoshi Tajiri owning the rights to Pokemon. Who the heck are they? -.-**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry slowly blinked open his eyes, only to be blinded by the fierce sunlight overhead. He quickly put an arm over his eyes to block the light, sat up, and looked around in a daze. Trees. They were everywhere. He was obviously in a forest. Harry turned around to find Hermione, Ron, and Malfoy lying in the dirt next to him, still unconscious. Malfoy was still bound in the ropes that Hermione had cast on him.

"Ron," Harry said, shaking his friend's shoulder. Ron bolted upright at once, rubbing his eyes and blinking furiously.

"Where the heck are we?" Ron asked, looking around at the many trees in awe.

"London, I think," Harry said.

"This can't be London. Are there even any forests in London?"

Harry shrugged, and shakily got to his feet.

"Owww," Hermione groaned, raising her head slightly to look at Ron and Harry. "Where are we?"

"London," Ron replied.

"_This_ is London?" Hermione asked, shocked.

Ron shrugged. "I think so."

"You guys are both alright, right?" Harry asked.

His friends both nodded, and then cast quick glances over at Malfoy.

"I wonder if he's okay," Hermione wondered.

"Maybe he's hurt," Ron said. "Or maybe he's fatally wounded! That would be great!"

Hermione gave him a disapproving look and was about to tell him off, but Malfoy did it for her.

"Shut your mouth Wesley, I can hear you," Malfoy shouted, struggling to sit upright while still tied up.

Ron rolled his eyes, and Harry tried not to laugh at the scene.

"Where are we, Potter?" Malfoy asked. "You never told me where you were forcefully bringing me."

"We're in London," Harry said. "I think…"

"London? Are you kidding me? I've been to London hundreds of times. This can't be it."

Hermione whirled around to face Ron and Harry, a scowl on her face. "Even Malfoy thinks this isn't London. I told you something was up with that portkey, but you guys wouldn't listen!"

"Calm down, Hermione," Ron said, putting his hands up in defense. "It'll be fine."

"I'm sure Hagrid is around here somewhere," Harry added.

Hermione turned around and strode away from them, muttering things under her breath. She bent down on the ground and started to peer around in the dirt.

"Uhh, what are you doing?" Ron asked her.

"Looking for the portkey we used. Help me find it!"

Ron and Harry bent down and began to search behind the trees as well, and soon Ron was shouting that he had found the strange capsule. They gathered around as Hermione took the portkey from Ron and turned it over, examining it.

"What are you three doing?" Malfoy called irritably.

"Nothing that involves you," Hermione called back. She continued to fiddle with the portkey, until Ron pointed out the obvious.

"Why don't you just use magic on it to see if it's bewitched or something?"

"I know, I was just looking at it first," Hermione snapped, grabbing her wand and placing the capsule on the ground.

"Wow, you're not that great under pressure, are you?" Ron teased.

Hermione ignored him, raised her wand in the air, and said, "_Specialis Revelio!_"

Nothing happened.

"That's odd," Harry muttered. "Did you say the spell right?"

"I'll try again," Hermione said. She raised her wand, concentrated on the portkey and cried, "_Specialis Revelio!"_

Again, nothing.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, shocked.

"Looks like Granger's spell isn't working, huh?" Malfoy called nastily. "Guess she's not as perfect as she thought she was."

"Malfoy, leave her alo-…"

"_Specialis Revelio! Deletrius! Prior Incantato! Lumos!" _By now Hermione was just shouting out any spell that came to mind, but still nothing was happening. She sank to her knees and stared at her wand, her eyes wide.

Harry took out his wand and tried testing it too. "_Lumos,_" he whispered. There was no light. His wand stayed dark.

"There's something wrong," Harry said. "Ron, try your wand."

Ron fished out his wand from his back pocket and said, "_Aguamenti_." There wasn't even a drop of water that came out of his wand.

"This cannot be happening," Hermione moaned. "Why in the world is our magic not working?"

Harry opened his mouth to offer a suggestion, but he never got the chance. A horrible, drawn out scream sounded behind them, and they all whirled around to face Malfoy. He was rolling around, still tied up, his face beet red.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked, horrified. His fierce hatred of the boy had vanished; he had never seen Malfoy act like this.

"Something… something leapt up at me! I think it scratched me!" Sure enough, there was a long bloody line running along Malfoy's cheek.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked, his eyebrows raised.

"YES! I'm completely sure! It's in the bushes. Make yourself useful and check!"

Ron snorted, amused my Malfoy's fear, and strode over to the bushes Malfoy had mentioned. Ron buried his head in the bush, screamed, and jumped backwards as something lashed out at him.

Harry couldn't really explain what the thing was. It looked like a small dog, but at the same time it wasn't. It had startling gray fur, a black snout, and piercing red eyes. It also had deadly looking claws, and sharp teeth.

"What the heck is that thing?" Hermione asked, backing away.

"Wait, you don't know what it is?" Harry asked, shocked.

"No! Why, do you?"

Harry knew something was terribly wrong. Hermione not knowing the answer to a question? The world was ending.

"_Yena, yena_!" The small dog barked. It glared at the four of them. Ron was closest to it, Harry right behind him, and Hermione a little ways back, still clutching the portkey in her hand. Malfoy was on the ground, his face bleeding from the scratch.

The dog yelped again, and suddenly shot out at Ron like a rocket. Ron was able to jump to the side just in time. The dog changed course at the speed of light, and was next lunging for Hermione.

"Hermione, duck!" Harry yelled. She did as she was told, and the dog slightly grazed the top of her head and went tumbling into a bush behind her. She hurriedly ran back toward Ron and Harry, shaking slightly.

"Whatever that thing is, it's not friendly," Ron said slowly.

"We have to get out of here, before it attacks again," Hermione said, breathlessly.

Ron and Harry nodded, and both scrambled over to Malfoy to untie his ropes. He got shakily to his feet, holding his bleeding cheek in his hand.

"Come on, Malfoy," Ron said. Malfoy only snorted.

"Like I'd go with the three of you. Babies, you're scared of a little dog?"

"A little dog that attacked you!" Harry argued.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Malfoy, stop being difficult," Ron said.

"Don't you are tell me what to do, Weasley."

"Guys!" Hermione shouted. All three looked around, and saw that the dog had gotten back to its feet. It took one look at them, raised its head in the air, and let out a loud, piercing howl. A few moments later, other small dogs were emerging from behind the trees, a deadly glint in each of their eyes. The four children went pale with shock.

Malfoy, Hermione, Ron, and Harry pushed together, back to back, as the dogs circled around them. They're magic wasn't working, they were lost, and they were about to be killed by a bunch of dogs. Life is great, isn't it?

"We have to do something," Hermione whispered frantically.

"Let's make a run for it," Harry said under his breath. Hermione, Ron, and even Malfoy nodded in agreement. "On the count of three…"

"One," Hermione muttered.

"Two," Ron breathed.

"Thr-"

"HOLD IT!"

Startled, Malfoy, Hermione, Ron, and Harry turned around. A large motorcycle was streaking toward them. For a wonderful moment, Harry thought it was Hagrid. That wasn't the case, however.

The motorcycle skidded to a stop, and the rider took of her helmet. She had short blue hair, and was wearing a police uniform of some kind. Her face was twisted into a look of rage.

"Oh a police officer!" Hermione said. "Officer, please help!"

"Help?" The police officer said, startled. "Help? Why would I help you guys? You're just a lousy bunch of kids who think teasing the local pokemon is fun! Well I've got some news for you, I won't tolerate this!"

The four Hogwarts students stood there, dumbfounded, as the officer hopped off her motorcycle and walked over to the small dogs. They seemed to instantly calm down in her presence. One of them even ran over to her, its tail wagging furiously.

"You okay there, Poochyena?" The officer asked, petting the small dog on the head.

"_Yena! Yen, yen, yena!"_

The officer giggled. "I'm glad. Now, why don't you go round up your friends and head back into the forest to play?"

The small dog, or the Poochyena, as the officer had called it, barked again and ran back into the trees. The other Poochyenas followed suit, and soon the only people left were the officer, and Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Malfoy.

The officer stood up, and her smile was instantly gone. She calmly walked over and grabbed Harry by his robes, a glare on her face. "What do you think you and you're little friends are doing? I've never seen the local pokemon that irritated before. Explain yourselves!"

Harry, who honestly had no idea what the officer was talking about, merely said, "Er… Pokemon?"

The officer blinked. "Yes, of course! Pokemon! What's your problem? If you think acting confused will get you out of jail, it won't."

"_Jail?"_

"You're gonna send us to Azkaban just cause those things attacked us?" Ron asked, his eyes wide.

The officer let go of Harry's robes and walked over to Ron. "Azka-what?"

"Weasley, you idiot! She's obviously a muggle," Malfoy said.

"_What did you call me?_"

The officer looked as if she was about to charge at Malfoy, but Hermione stepped in front of her and held up her hands. "Wait, please, officer…"

"Jenny," the officer said. "Officer Jenny's my name."

"Officer Jenny, please, we honestly have no idea what's going on," Hermione said. "You said before that those things were pokemon… What are pokemon exactly?"

Officer Jenny looked startled. "Are you kids lost or something? How could you not know what pokemon are?"

"Actually, I'm pretty sure we are lost. We're supposed to be in London right now…"

"London?"

Hermione sighed. "You've never heard of it, have you?"

Officer Jenny shook her head. "No, I haven't."

"Have you heard of England then? Or Paris, or Spain?"

"No…"

"Then could you _please_ tell us where we are?"

"Well, Petalburg City, of course."

"And is that some city near London?" Hermione asked, desperately.

"Of course not! We're in the Hoenn Region."

_Hoenn?" _The four kids asked at the same time.

"Yes, Hoenn," Officer Jenny said, rolling her eyes.

Harry turned to his friends, and Malfoy, and said shakily, "I'm not sure we're in England anymore…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Why hello there! ^.^ Sorry it took so long for another chapter to come up. I had a serious case of writer's block. I don't have much to say here, except that this chapter is a little boring. It's mostly Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Harry finding out all this stuff about the portkey. Next chapter will be more exciting. :D I'm thinking of somebody getting their first Pokemon soon~ I'm still deciding on which Pokemon goes to who, but I did take the couple of sugguestions I got very seriously. So don't worry, I'm not going to totally blow anybody's idea off :)**

**Well, enjoy the chapter! And thanks for the wonderful reviews, by the way. I'll have the next chapter up soon. (Soon could mean 1 to 3 weeks in Alice-pyon time. Just saying. xD)**

* * *

"Did I tell you that your clothes look really weird?" Officer Jenny asked conversationally.

"Yes, you have," Malfoy spat.

"No need to get snippy," Jenny said.

Harry caught Malfoy rolling his eyes beside him. They were all currently zooming through the woods on Officer Jenny's motorcycle. Harry and Malfoy were seated in a very small and uncomfortable side car while Ron and Hermione were seated behind Officer Jenny. Ron looked rather nervous; Officer Jenny had advised him to hold on to her waist, which he had done very reluctantly, while Hermione was in back of him, practically strangling his neck as she held on as tightly as she could. Harry swore her cheeks looked a little green, and she was unnaturally still.

Of course, the four of them hadn't wanted to come on this little joy ride with the officer in the first place. They had pleaded with her that they were really lost. They even had gone as far as to explain to her what Hogwarts was. Officer Jenny still wouldn't believe a word, and soon she had grabbed all of them and had practically forced them onto the motorcycle.

"Jail isn't that bad, you know," Officer Jenny said slyly.

Ron groaned, Malfoy glared, and Hermione shut her eyes tightly, as though she was wishing to vanish on the spot.

"Officer, we really aren't from here though," Harry said, taking another stab at trying to convince her.

"Right… You're from that magical little school called Hogwarts? You guys can play with wands and everything? Sure…" Officer Jenny said sarcastically. "Worst liars I ever met."

"But it's true," Ron protested. "We used a portkey to get here! You can't send us to jail…"

"Look kid," Officer Jenny said sternly, "you mess with the Pokemon, you mess with me. And you were clearly messing with the Pokemon back there."

"We didn't do a thing to them! They attacked us!" Malfoy shouted.

"Maybe if you were a little nicer, then I would believe you," Officer Jenny snapped.

"Officer, he doesn't mean what he says," Harry said quickly. "He's just a… jerk. Yeah that's it."

"Watch what you're saying, Potter!"

Malfoy tried to elbow Harry in the ribs, but with the little arm space they had it was impossible.

"HEY! No fighting in the side car! We're almost there, so behave yourselves," Officer Jenny said.

And so, for the next ten minutes, they rode in complete silence. Harry noticed when the trees started to thin out, and soon they were driving into a very small town surrounded by trees. Small wooden houses could be found here and there, and there were some large buildings too. There were also some small lakes near the outskirts of the town. Overall, it looked like a small and peaceful place to live.

Officer Jenny never slowed down her motorcycle. She kept driving at full speed until she almost collided with a large building with a red roof. They were inches from the wall of the building, but she looked quite satisfied with her driving.

"We're here. Come on, criminals."

"Criminals?" Ron asked is disbelief as Officer Jenny hopped off the motorcycle and swiftly took off her helmet.

Harry and Malfoy both struggled out of the side car. Ron attempted the same thing, but Hermione was still holding on tightly to his neck.

"Hermione," said Ron, his face slightly red. "You know we stopped, right?"

"What?" Hermione asked feebly, her eyes fluttering open. "Oh… right." She shakily unraveled her hands from his neck and stumbled off of the motorcycle.

"Hermione…?" Harry questioned.

"I'm fine Harry," Hermione said, though she was rather unsteady on her feet. "I'm just not a big fan of motorcycles."

"I'll say," Ron said, rubbing his sore neck as her jumped off the bike.

"Enough chit-chat," Officer Jenny said. "Follow me." She strode toward the double doors of the large building, and the doors slid open automatically. She ushered them inside, and once they were all in the doors swiftly shut behind them.

They were standing in a large, neat, bright, and cheery room. There were sofas, chairs, and vending machines positioned around the room. Near the back was a large desk, and behind that were double doors that seemed to lead to some sort of hallway. Sitting at the desk was a woman with bright pink hair. She must have been a nurse, because she was wearing a nurse's hat and an apron.

"Hello Jenny," the woman said cheerfully. "What brings you here?"

"Hi Joy," Officer Jenny said. "I just came to see if Growlithe was set and ready to go."

"Oh yes, he's feeling much better. He's resting in his Poke Ball right now, just a moment."

The nurse stood up, and was about to leave the room when she saw the four teenagers behind Officer Jenny. Her face went from sweet to stern. "Jenny, you forgot to mention who they are."

"Hmm?" Officer Jenny said, turning around to face them. "Oh, right. They're going to jail. Nothing major."

"Nothing major?" Nurse Joy asked, shocked. "Jail is a very major matter, Jenny! What on earth did they do that would provoke you to send them to jail?"

"They were messing with Poochyena in the forest," Officer Jenny explained, a disgusted look on her face.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Officer Jenny nearly yelled. "I came across them on my motorcycle. The Poochyena were surrounding them, obviously they had done something to tick them off."

Nurse Joy sighed. "But you never saw them actually do anything mean to the Pokemon, did you?"

Officer Jenny blinked. "Well, no… But-"

"If you didn't see them do anything wrong, you can't arrest them," Nurse Joy said calmly. She walked over to the four Hogwarts students and asked sweetly, "What are your names?"

Hermione, Malfoy, Harry, and Ron, who were shocked that the nurse was actually on their side, merely stood there, staring. Finally, Hermione came to her senses.

"I'm Hermione Granger, ma'am," she said politely. "And this is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Draco Malfoy."

The nurse nodded. "I've never seen you around town. Are you from a neighboring city?"

"They're not," Officer Jenny said. "Not even from Hoenn, but I think they're lying. They say they're from this weird school called Hogwarts."

Nurse Joy's brow furrowed in confusion. "Hogwarts?"

"They say it's a school for magic," Jenny continued, rolling her eyes.

"It's true! We have our wands to prove it," Ron said, pulling his out of his robes.

"Wands? Like, what you use for magic tricks?" Nurse Joy asked, taking Ron's want and turning it over in her hands.

"Yes, but we're not talking about fake muggle magic. We mean real magic," Malfoy said.

"Can I see some magic then?"

The four kids went pale. "Um… Actually, the thing is… our magic isn't working," Hermione said.

"But it was back at Hogwarts! We used magic to tie Malfoy up," Ron explained.

"And it's never stopped working before," Harry added.

"Please, you have to believe us," Hermione finished.

Nurse Joy handed Ron his wand back and studied the four of them closely. Then she said, "I believe you."

"Joy!"

"Jenny, do you honestly think they made all of this up on the spot? It doesn't sound like it. And look at their clothes. Rather unusual, don't you think?"

"Fine then," Jenny sighed. She turned around to stare at the four of them. "Well, then at least tell us what region this Hogwarts is in."

They honestly had no sensible reply to give.

"We're not sure," Hermione said slowly. "We might be in a different world right now…"

Officer Jenny burst out laughing at this idea; even Ron, Harry, and Draco thought it was a pretty bad guess.

"Hermione, where'd you come up with that?" Ron asked warily.

"Think about it. All these regions they're talking about… We don't have any regions on Earth like that. Instead we have countries."

"Countries?" Officer Jenny snorted. "Sheesh. I give up with you guys. Fine, I guess I can't send you to prison, Nurse Joy would surely report me if I did."

Nurse Joy rubbed her neck guiltily.

"I'll just be getting my Growlithe and leaving. Joy?"

"Right," she said, and soon she had disappeared through the door in the back.

"Sorry kids, but you're on your own now. I still don't believe this Hogwarts rubbish, but if it is true, best of luck," Officer Jenny said with a wave of her hand.

"Ohh…" Harry muttered. That was a good point, what were they going to do now? They were lost, their magic wasn't working, and they had almost gotten arrested. Things weren't looking very positive for them.

"Her you are," Nurse Joy said, pushing open the door and handing Officer Jenny a small capsule. It was red on the top, white on the bottom, and there was a button in the middle.

"Hey!" Hermione said, shocked. "That's…"

"The portkey," Malfoy finished for her, his eyes wide.

"Huh?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Oh, that's the other part of their story. They got teleported here by this thing called a portkey," Officer Jenny said sarcastically.

Hermione quickly fished the portkey out of her robes and handed it to Nurse Joy. "We used this to get here. It looks exactly like that capsule you've got there."

"Well, I honestly don't know how a regular Poke Ball could have transported you here, but I believe you," Nurse Joy said.

Officer Jenny only snorted.

Nurse Joy handed the portkey… or the Poke Ball, back to Hermione. She then turned to Officer Jenny and handed her the other Poke Ball she had brought out from the back. "Growlithe should be fine now. I'll take care of these kids for the time being. They can stay here in the Poke Center. Why don't you go back on patrol?"

Officer Jenny shrugged. "Fine. I guess that's okay." She spun the Poke Ball around in her hand, threw it up into the air, and said, "Come on out, Growlithe!"

A small creature that looked strangely like a tiger emerged from the ball and landed on the ground. The four Hogwarts students backed up in surprise. That was the last thing they had expected to happen.

"Hey Growlithe, you feeling better?" Officer Jenny asked, kneeling down to pat her companion on the back. The Growlithe growled happily in response.

"Thanks for taking care of him, Joy. I owe you big time."

"You don't owe me anything," Nurse Joy said with a wave of her hand. "It's my job."

"I guess," Officer Jenny said. "I'll be going then." She slowly walked to the door, her Growlithe following closely behind. She turned around and added, "Oh… And you four… Sorry for the trouble." And then she was gone.

"Why don't you come sit down?" Nurse Joy asked. "Miss Granger, if what you said is true, and you guys aren't from this world, then you have a lot to learn about the world of Pokemon."

Hermione, Draco, Ron, and Harry looked at each other and nodded. Might as well. From the looks of it, it seemed as if they were stuck here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Sorry for making you wait so long for an update. ^.^**

**Hmm... I don't really like this chapter. xD Though, I usually don't like any of my chapters. Still, I think I could have worked on the pace a bit more. I went too fast. And details too. I lack details. xDDD But, I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**Oh, and I'm just warning you guys now that even though they're in Hoenn, all the Pokemon from the different regions will show up too. I'm going a little AU I guess, and I'm not following the games exactly. And another thing, I don't plan to have any original characters from the anime make an appearence. Maybe some people will show up, like gym leaders and such, but I don't plan on having Ash, Brock, Misty, etc. in the story.**

**Also, I like Ron/Hermione. :D Just saying that, cause I saw somebody ask about Dramione. xD**

**OH~ I have a quiz for you guys too. Whoever says where this quote is from first, I shall worship you in the next update. **

_**"Oh my god. That is a BOSS Zefron poster!"**_

**Haha, I hope somebody knows where that's from! Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter or Pokemon, though I don't feel like listing the names cause I've already said them a lot. xDD **

* * *

"I knew it," Hermione said confidently, nodding and taking a sip of her juice. "I knew this world wasn't ours."

Hermione, Ron, Harry, Malfoy, and Nurse Joy were all seated on a long red couch; a glass table sitting in front of them. They each had a glass filled with cranberry juice, which Nurse Joy had given them when they had sat down.

Harry's head was still spinning from the explanation Nurse Joy had given them. She had told them everything that she knew about her world and culture. The long lecture she had given strangely reminded Harry of his History of Magic classes with Professor Binns, although this time he had been hanging on to every word.

"Hmm… It does appear you are right, Hermione," Nurse Joy said quietly. "I have never heard of England or America before."

"And I've never heard of Hoenn or Johto," Hermione replied with a sigh. She looked over at the three boys sitting on the couch beside her and gave them a glare. "Aren't you guys worried?"

"These gym leaders," Malfoy said, his mouth slightly open. "You get to battle them?"

"That's correct," Nurse Joy said.

"Wait, battle them with Pokemon?" Ron asked.

Nurse Joy nodded.

"And you get a badge if you win?" Harry asked.

"Yes. In this region, if you collect twelve badges, you can compete in the Pokemon League against the Elite Four."

"Wow…" The boys muttered quietly, all daydreaming about dueling Pokemon and shiny badges.

"Guys," Hermione said, sternly. "This is not the time! We have more important things to worry about, like getting back to Hogwarts!"

"Hermione, don't worry. We're wizards. We can get back whenever we want," Ron said in a slightly dazed voice.

Hermione glared at him. "Haven't you noticed that our magic isn't working?"

Ron was about to answer, but Malfoy cut him off. "How many Pokemon did you say there were again?"

"Hundreds," Nurse Joy answered. "I honestly can't name them all."

"That's amazing…" Harry said. He could imagine himself with a small creature by his side, traveling to different gyms and battling different leaders. It seemed like such a cool challenge…

"We can't stay here and go to these gyms," Hermione said, seeming to read Harry's mind. "We have to get back. Our professors must be worrying about us. Poor Hagrid is expecting us!"

"I'll help you in any way I can to return you to your own world," Nurse Joy said.

Hermione smiled, thankful that somebody was taking this matter seriously. "Thank you. I have the portkey here; maybe we should start with that." Hermione dug into the pocket of her robe and pulled out the Poke Ball. She set it on the table and examined it closely.

"It looks like an ordinary Poke Ball to me," Nurse Joy said, prodding it with her finger.

"A Poke Ball holds Pokemon, right?" Harry asked, recalling what Nurse Joy had said.

"Yes, Pokemon usually enjoy travelling in them. You click the button in the middle to open it."

Nurse Joy extended her finger and clicked the button in the middle. The ball sprang open; the inside was empty.

"It's empty," Malfoy said bluntly. "Were you expecting something to be in there?"

Nurse Joy nodded. "I figured maybe a Pokemon that could teleport would be inside, considering that's how you guys got here." She looked over at them and bit her lip. "I don't really know how else this Poke Ball could have been a teleporter."

The three boys sighed in defeat, but Hermione hadn't given up yet. "There has to be something we can do!"

Before anybody could answer, the double doors flew open. A large and strong man came bounding in, carrying a small creature in his arms. The Pokemon had a dark blue body and green leaves on its head. Its eyes were closed, and it had a large burn mark on its side.

"Anthony? What happened?" Nurse Joy said, standing up abruptly and rushing over to the hurt Pokemon.

"There's a wild Pokemon in the woods," Anthony said, his voice shaking. "And it burned my Oddish. The villagers are trying to calm it down, but it's going crazy! It'll set the whole forest of fire soon!"

Nurse Joy took the Oddish out of Anthony's hands and cradled it in her arms. "How many people are trying to calm the wild Pokemon down?"

"There's only Susie, I think," Anthony said, looking down at his Oddish sadly. "I'm going back to help. Please take care of Oddish."

"Don't worry, I will," Nurse Joy said confidently. She turned around and rushed behind her desk. She pushed open one of the doors and was gone.

Anthony was about to run outside when Harry stood up. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but his Gryffindor courage got the better of him. "Sir! We'll help you calm the wild Pokemon down."

His friends looked at him in surprise. This wasn't really any of their business. They didn't even know what Pokemon were capable of.

Anthony sighed in relief. "Thank you, kids. Are you sure you want to help, though? This here wild Pokemon is a fire type. You could get burned."

Ron stood up. "Don't worry. We can handle it." He gave a confident smile at Harry.

"Yeah. We don't want your town getting burnt down," Hermione said, also standing up.

Draco rolled his eyes, but also got to his feet.

"Thank you," Anthony said. "Follow me!" He rushed outside, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Malfoy following closely behind.

They raced through the small town and stopped at the edge of the woods. A small crowd was gathered there, and smoke was visible from beyond the trees.

"Make way!" Anthony yelled, parting the crowd with his huge body. "Who's in the woods right now?"

An elderly woman who looked extremely tense answered, "Susie is still in there. She and Marill are trying to put of the fires. I told her not to go in, but of course, that grandchild never listens to me!"

Anthony turned to face Harry, Hermione, Malfoy, and Ron. "Alright. We're going in. Normally this wouldn't be a threat, but the Pokemon is in the woods. Anything can easily catch on fire."

They all nodded, and then dove into the trees. Harry's vision was instantly filled with smoke, and he couldn't see a thing. He felt Anthony's strong grip on his shoulder and Ron's hand on his back. The smoky haze lessened a bit as they stumbled into a small clearing in the woods.

A small girl in a blue dress was standing in the clearing, coughing violently. A blue Pokemon, which Harry guessed was her Marill, was standing next to her, clearly worried.

"Susie!" Anthony yelled, rushing over to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes… I'm fine," Susie coughed.

_"Mar, mar, marill!"_ Her Marill screamed, obviously trying to say that its owner was lying.

"We're going to get you out of here," Anthony said, grabbing Susie's arm and flinging it over his. "Come on."

"We'll keep going further into the woods," Harry said.

Anthony nodded, and started to make his way back into the trees with Susie.

"Wait!" Susie yelled. "Marill, help them put out the fires! Listen to every command they give you!"

_"Mar!"_ The Marill yelled. It jumped over to Harry and positioned itself at his feet, ready for action.

Susie gave a small wave, and soon she and Anthony were out of sight.

"Well, let's keep going then!" Harry said. They dove into the trees once more, and smoke getting thicker with each step they took.

Finally, after five minutes of blindly stumbling around, the group found themselves in another small clearing. The smoke was dense, but they could make out a raging fire on the other side. The trees were burning, and the fire was spreading quickly.

"The fire!" Hermione yelled.

Harry looked down at the tiny Marill, whose small eyes were narrowed with determination.

"Okay… Marill!" Harry said, his voice uncertain. "Put out the fire!"

The Marill looked up at him quizzically. _"Mar?"_

"Go on, put it out," Harry commanded. "Aren't you a water-type?"

The Marill continued to stare at Harry like he had four heads.

"Wait," Ron interrupted. "Didn't Nurse Joy say something about moves?"

"That's right," Malfoy said. "We need to tell it to do one of its moves."

They all stared at the Marill, temporarily forgetting about the raging fire only feet away.

"Do you guys know any of its moves?" Hermione asked.

"No," the three boys answered.

"Guys, look out!" Ron suddenly yelled. They all turned, startled. A huge ball of fire was hurtling their way.

"Duck!" Harry shouted. He flung himself to the ground, catching sight of Ron, Hermione, and Malfoy doing the same.

The fire ball hit a tree behind them, engulfing it in a fiery river of red. They all scrambled away from the tree, clutching at their robes and avoiding any stray embers that were floating in the air.

"The whole forest is going to catch on fire," Hermione yelled, clutching her hand to her face and coughing. Harry was starting to feel slightly light-headed, and he could tell Malfoy and Ron weren't doing too good either. Beside Harry's foot, the Marill was yipping away at him furiously, waiting for a proper command.

"Marill," Harry said. "Shoot water at the trees!"

The Marill stopped yipping and stared at him blankly.

"Er… Come on! Shoot water out, like a squirt gun."

"A squirt gun?" Malfoy asked, coughing.

"It's a muggle toy that acts like a water gun, but Malfoy, this honestly isn't the time to be asking questions!"

Malfoy glared at Harry, but then gasped. "Look!" He pointed at Marill, who was puffing out its chest dramatically. It held its breath for a short second and then shot its head forward. A large blast of water came out of its mouth, aiming directly at the burning trees ahead of them.

"It's working!" Hermione said, awed. "What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything," Harry explained. "I only said muggle. And water gun."

With the mention of the latter, Marill's blast of water grew stronger.

"Water Gun…" Hermione mumbled. Her eyes seemed to sparkle with realization. "Harry, Water Gun is one of its moves!"

Harry started at her, amazed that they had been so lucky. He was broken out of his thoughts when Ron nudged his shoulder. "Over there. Look at the shadow behind the flames," Ron said.

Harry squinted into the bright sea of red and could barely make out a small figure advancing toward them. Once it had made its way through the flames it stopped.

It was a Pokemon; that was for sure. It was small, and its body was an orange color. Its belly was a pale yellow, and it had a long tail with a small flame burning on the edge. The Pokemon looked exhausted, and it was visibly panting. Its eyes were half-closed, but it still looked crazy and out of control.

_"Char, char_…" The Pokemon mumbled feebly. It wagged its tail back and forth furiously, and then let a huge fireball explode from its mouth. Ron, Harry, Malfoy, and Hermione dove to the side, narrowly missing getting burnt to a crisp.

"Something wrong's with it," Ron panted as he got to his feet. "We need to calm it down."

Harry nodded. He looked down at Marill. "Okay. Now, use Water Gun to-"

"No," Ron interrupted, shaking his head. "No, you can't attack it! It'll get even madder."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Malfoy asked irritably. "Calm it down ourselves? It'll fry us."

"What other choice do we have?" Ron said, taking a step forward toward the wild Pokemon. "It looks like it's about to faint. We need to calm it down."

"Ron, it'll attack you!" Hermione said sharply. "Don't go any closer!"

"Its fine," Ron whispered, nearing the Pokemon. "Just got to approach it slowly…"

Hermione covered her face in her hands while Harry bit his lip. He knew Ron could be rash, but wasn't this going a little too far?

"Almost there…" Ron breathed, only mere inches away from the Pokemon. It was staring at him intently, it's breathing labored and its cheeks red.

Ron shakily raised his hand and touched it to the creature's small arm. The Pokemon tensed up at first, but then began to relax as Ron muttered soothing words to it.

"It's fine, don't worry little guy. I'm not going to hurt you. Just stop burning down the forest, we can help you…"

_"Char…"_ The Pokemon muttered. Its eyes began to slowly close as the flame on its tail died out. The creature fell into Ron's arms with a soft _thud._

They were all silent for awhile as they stared down at the Pokemon, their eyes wide. Next they were looking at Ron, who was smiling sheepishly up at them.

"How did you do that?" Hermione whispered.

"No clue," Ron said, standing up. The Pokemon was hanging limply in his arms. "We need to get this little guy to Nurse Joy. He's really sick. That must be why he was going crazy before; he couldn't control himself."

"Ron, Malfoy, Hermione, you guys go back to the Pokemon Center. I'll put out the rest of the fires here."

They nodded at Harry, and one by one dove back into the trees. Harry caught sight on Ron looking down at the Pokemon sadly before disappearing behind the leaves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Sorry it's been so long, I've been so busy. School and such. I sort of rushed this chapter, sorry to say, so it doesn't have a lot of action in it. :P**

**I need to clear something up too. Charmander didn't die! I didn't know that if a Charmander's tail went out they died. I'm really sorry for the confusion! I thought that if it's tail went out it simply meant it was close to dying. I'll make sure to check my facts before I have a Pokemon get sick. xDD**

**glistening moon was the first to get my question right. :D -worships- I'm so glad somebody likes A Very Potter Musical too~ It's totally awesome. **

**I'd also like to mention the earthquake in Japan. It's such a horrible thing that had to happen, and all my thoughts and prayers are going out to the victims of this tradegy. **

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Harry spent the next hour putting out the fires with Susie's Marill. When they were finally finished with their job they made their way out of the forest and into the waiting crowd. All of the town's people were on Harry in a flash. People shook his hand, patted him on the back, and shouted their thanks from every direction. Marill hopped away during the commotion, probably trying to find Susie.

Once Harry was finally out of the crowd he headed for the Pokemon Center. The double doors slid open when he reached them. Inside the Pokemon Center Hermione and Malfoy were sitting on the large red coach and Ron was pacing in front of the door behind Nurse Joy's desk. There was a green light lit up over the door with a picture of a syringe on it. Ron looked up when Harry entered, waved, and continued his pacing.

"So, what happened?" Harry asked once he had taken his seat next to Hermione and Malfoy.

"Nurse Joy took the Charmander right when we arrived here. She's been in that room ever since. I think she's operating," Hermione said.

"Charmander?"

"It's what that little dinosaur's called," Malfoy yawned, propping his feet up on the table and leaning back.

"And… What about Ron?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked over at the pacing ginger. "He's really worried. I think he grew really attached to that Charmander."

"I don't understand that at all," Malfoy said. "The thing nearly fried us. How can he like it?"

Hermione glared at Malfoy. "Ron can like the Charmander. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Huh, why defend him, Granger? Have a crush?"

Hermione's cheeks turned red as she fiercely shook her head. "No, but he's my best friend! Of course I'll defend him!"

"Yeah," Harry said. "We care for Ron just like you care for Crabbe and Goyle."

"Right… them," Malfoy said with a wave of his hand.

Harry clenched his fists and tried his best to ignore Malfoy. He had been a jerk ever since they had arrived in this world. Malfoy was always a jerk, but you'd think he'd be a little nicer considering how they had no idea how to get back to Hogwarts.

"Ron was brilliant back there, the way he calmed down the Charmander," Harry said, turning to face Hermione.

"Yes, he was," Hermione nodded. "I think that's why he's so attached to it now."

_Ding._

Harry, Hermione, and Malfoy looked up at the top of the door Ron was standing in front of. The green light had switched off. Ron quickly jumped out of the way as the door flew open. Nurse Joy walked in, dabbing a towel to her brow. Chansey, her Pokemon helper, was skipping along beside her.

"Good news," Nurse Joy said happily, though she sounded exhausted. "The Charmander is going to be just fine."

Ron sighed in relief, and then looked at Nurse Joy as if he wanted to hug her. "Wasn't he about to die, though? How'd you heal him?"

"Yes, he was about to die. His fire had gone out. That's the worst thing that can happen to a Charmander. But you got him here just in time, Ron. If you had been any slower… He wouldn't have made it. You saved his life."

Ron grinned sheepishly at Hermione and Harry, and then turned back to Nurse Joy. "When will he be able to come out of intensive care?"

"Tomorrow morning," Nurse Joy answered. "You guys are welcome to sleep here for the night."

They all thanked Nurse Joy as she found them some blankets in the supplies closet. Once they were all settled down on the couch she retired to her own room in the back.

Harry laid there in the dark, his glasses on the table beside him. Hermione and Harry were stretched out on the long couch. Malfoy was asleep in the reclining chair across from the couch and Ron was lying on the floor in front of them. Harry looked down and caught Ron's eye.

"Harry, you awake?"

"Yeah."

"Crazy day, huh?"

Harry nodded in the dark. "You seem attached to that Pokemon."

Ron grinned. "Charmander? Yeah, I guess so. I feel bad for it though. I wonder why it was so sick."

"Maybe it got a fever," Harry said. "While in the wild?"

"Maybe."

"Well, we should get to sleep. Tomorrow Hermione will be even more determined to get back to Hogwarts," Harry said, settling his head onto his pillow.

"Yeah," Ron said. "And nothing's worse than a determined Hermione."

They both laughed together, and then drifted off into sleep.

Harry awoke to the feeling of something warm next to his cheek. He figured it was the sun's rays through the window. That was strange. Harry never slept that late. If the sun was already high in the sky, then it must have been noon by now.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Harry called out, rolling over on the couch. His eyes were still closed.

"Oh wow, you're up already? It's only six in the morning, Harry. You can go back to sleep… Huh? Hey! Charmander, no, don't do that!"

"…Charmander?" Harry asked groggily. He slowly opened his eyes, only to discover that it was incredibly bright now. Once his eyes had adjusted he found out why it was so bright. A large flame was dangling right in front of his face.

Harry screamed and jumped up off of the couch. Something flew off of his head and went tumbling to the ground beside him.

"_Chaaar!"_

Harry looked down at his feet, breathing heavily. The Charmander from yesterday was lying on the ground, its tail wagging furiously.

"Oh, Sorry!" Harry said, leaning down to quickly pick up the Charmander.

"_Char, char,"_ the Charmander said. Harry hoped that meant it was forgiving him.

"Charmander, you can't just jump on sleeping people like that!" Ron yelled, running over to them. "Sorry Harry. I was talking to Nurse Joy in the back. I didn't know he had run off like that."

"No, it's fine, don't worry," Harry said, giving Charmander to Ron. "How long have you been up?"

Ron gave a sheepish grin. "All night. I couldn't sleep. Nurse Joy came in a couple hours ago to tell me that Charmander was fine. What a relief, right?"

Harry nodded, and looked over at the empty couch and chair behind them. "Hermione and Malfoy?"

"Malfoy's in town trying to find something good to eat for breakfast. That prat said that he didn't want to eat any of the food here." Ron rolled his eyes while he said this. "And Hermione… She's mad. As usual."

"Is she trying to figure out how to get home this early in the morning?" Harry asked.

"Maybe. I'm not sure. She stormed out of here a half an hour ago after Charmander sort of… _accidently_ singed her hair."

"What? Is she okay? And what do you mean by 'accidently'?"

"Well, Charmander doesn't like Hermione that much…" Ron said. Charmander jumped out of Ron's hands and landed on the couch, turning his back away from them as he did so. It was if merely mentioning Hermione's name ticked off the creature.

Ron knelt down and looked at Charmander. "Come on, don't be like that. She's one of my best friends."

"_Char," _Charmander replied curtly.

"Look, I think it was mean that she yelled at you, okay? I know how you feel. But I also think it was mean of you to try and burn her to a crisp."

Harry blinked. "Why would Hermione yell at Charmander?"

"Same thing that happened to you. She woke up, his tail was in her face, and flipped out…" Ron turned back to Charmander. "So, if you're going to come back to Hogwarts with us, you have to get along with Hermione, got it?"

Harry literally fell over when he heard this. "_Come back to Hogwarts?_" He asked, shocked.

It was Ron's turn to blink. "Yeah. What's wrong?"

"We can't bring Charmander back with us!" Harry yelled. "No offense to the little guy or anything, but he'll cause so much commotion. People are probably already looking for us as it is."

"Harry… We live at a school for magic. _Magic._ You seriously think he'll draw attention?"

"Well…"

Ron shook his head with a smirk. "Those darn muggles. They defiantly raised you wrong. We can tell everybody Charmander is just a spell gone wrong."

Charmander glared up at him. _Char?"_

"Sorry. I mean a spell gone good."

"Ron…" Harry said. "You really want to bring him back?"

Ron nodded. "Yup. That's why he needs to make up with Hermione, right now. We have to go find Malfoy too, though I don't really want to."

Harry sighed and looked down at Charmander. "Okay, but I have one more question."

"Surprise surprise."

"How do you become Charmander's owner? Do you sign a document or something? Did Nurse Joy say you could keep him?"

"Actually, yeah, she did say I could keep him. She's the one who suggested it in the first place. And she gave me some of these too." Ron reached into his pocket and took out at least a dozen small red and white capsules.

"Mini portkeys?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Poke Balls," Ron corrected, dropping six of the balls into Harry's hand. "These are yours. I have Hermione's here too, and Malfoy's. Nurse Joy said we'll probably need them later on."

Harry looked down at the Poke Balls in his hand. "Why'd she think that? We're only going back to Hogwarts. If we can."

Ron shrugged. "I don't know. But I can keep Charmander in this thing, so it's fine." He looked over at Charmander, who was hopping from cushion to cushion on the coach. "Charmander, we're going to find Her-… I mean… We're going for a walk! Wanna come?"

"_Char, char!"_ Charmander yelled, jumping over to Ron.

"Okay then. In you go." Ron held out the Poke Ball and clicked the button in the middle. It popped open and a strange red light flew out. It engulfed Charmander, changing his shape as it did so. And then, the light vanished. Charmander was gone.

"Woah," Harry said, his mouth open.

Ron grinned. "I know. You'd think it was magic, right? Come then, let's go find Hermione."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Okay, so first, I want to apoligize for not updating in SOOO long! Computer issues, school, homework, internet troubles, etc. etc. etc. :P I'm so sorry about making you guys wait, and I feel like a jerk. -.- **

**So, I actually like this chapter! :D Even if it's short, it's not really that bad. Also, I added in a little Dramione, but there's still Ron/Hermione in it too. (HAHAHA, conflict!) Plus, Hermione gets a Pokemon! Horaaay! Pokemon from all different regions are showing up in Hoenn right now, just pretend it's normal. :P I'm kind of breaking the Pokemon universe rules by doing that.**

**So, I guess that's it. Harry Potter comes out on DVD on Friday. Woo! And does everybody like Pokemon Black and White? I beat the game and I LOVED it. :D N is awesome~ Kay, well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Reviews would be great!**

* * *

Harry and Ron had no luck finding Hermione, and by their second hour of searching they were both very nervous.

"Hermione is the smartest person we know. She wouldn't just leave the town, right?" Ron asked, rubbing his sweaty hands on his robe.

"She defiantly wouldn't do that," Harry reassured him.

"Then where is she?"

"How should I know?"

They had knocked on every door in town but no one had seen her. Harry knew Hermione could take care of herself just fine, but he was still feeling nauseas.

They decided that she could be in the surrounding forests, so they started to make their way into the trees when they noticed a small café nestled snugly into the corner of town. It was the one place they hadn't searched yet, so it was worth a shot to go in.

Harry pushed the glass door open and looked around the small room. There were a few tables and booths scattered about. He was about to tell Ron that Hermione wasn't in here when he noticed a strange piece of material sticking out from one of the booths that was facing away from him.

The material looked like a black robe…

Hermione!

Harry rushed inside, towing Ron along with him.

"Oww, Harry!" Ron complained.

"Hermione, we finally found you," Harry said, coming to a stop in front of the booth.

Malfoy looked back up at them, an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh… It's you," Harry said, disappointment flooding through him.

"You actually mistook me for that bushy-haired mudblood? How dare you!"

"Don't call her a mudbl-"

"Ron, don't waste your time on him," Harry interjected. He turned and faced Malfoy, glaring down at him. "We don't like when you call her that, but right now we have bigger issues. We can't find Hermione anywhere."

Instead of making some witty response like usual, Malfoy raised his eyebrows in shock. "She's missing?"

Ron nodded. "She stormed out of the Poke Center earlier this morning. We've searched the whole town and we can't find her anywhere."

Malfoy pushed his plate aside and stood up. "Well then, let's go look in the forest."

Harry and Ron both gave him a surprised look. "You're actually going to help us?"

"Well… She's the only one of us that can actually think of a way to get us back home. We need her to do the work for us!"

Ron and Harry continued to stare at him. "Did you just confess that you think Hermione is smart?"

Malfoy turned on his heel in anger and stomped out of the café. "Quit your stupid babbling and let's go already!"

Ron and Harry glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Malfoy's dishing out compliments. Something's wrong."

Harry nodded. "Defiantly."

They both hurried out of the café, their robes swooshing behind them.

"Oww, Ron! You stepped on my foot," Harry exclaimed, stumbling along blindly through the dense forest. No sunlight was shining through the canopy at all. It was nearly pitch black dark.

"No I didn't," Ron said defensively. "I'm in the back. Aren't you in the front?"

"I think… I can't see a thing!"

"Me neither," Malfoy and Ron both said simultaneously. And awkward silence followed. It was weird having two enemies agree on something.

"Oh!" Ron nearly yelled, fidgeting in the dark. "I have the perfect idea! Charmander, come on out!"

A red light exploded from Ron's hand and Charmander appeared on the ground next to them. His blazing tail lit the whole area around them.

It was great having light, but there was another problem.

"Ron, no!" Harry yelled, diving to the ground. "His tail! The trees will catch on fire!"

Malfoy was on the ground too, his hands over his head protectively. "Weasley, you idiot!"

"Oh no, sorry guys!" Ron panicked, grabbing his Poke Ball and clicking the button in the middle. "Charmander, return!"

Charmander was whisked away into the Poke Ball, the light disappearing with him.

"Return?" Harry questioned him once they had started walking again.

"Nurse Joy was trying to teach me the common things to say to your Pokemon," Ron explained. "When you send a Pokemon back, you tell it to return. Simple stuff."

Harry nodded in the dark. "Oh, okay."

They were silent for awhile, walking in the dark and occasionally running into trees. Finally, they stumbled back into the blinding sunlight. They blinked open their eyes and looked at their surroundings.

"We're somewhere in the forest. This must be the main road," Harry said, trying to yank his robe off of a stubborn branch.

"We're never gonna find Hermione," Ron groaned.

They stepped out into the trail, looking around. They were about to keep walking, but they flinched when a bushy haired figure sprinted by them.

Followed by a speedy little blue creature.

Malfoy, Ron, and Harry looked at each other in shock, shouted Hermione's name, and ran after her.

"Hermione, wait up!" Ron yelled.

"Guys?" Hermione called in a confused voice, coming to a stop and turning around. She had been so focused on running that she hadn't even noticed them. The blue creature smacked into her leg and bounced to the ground.

The three of them ran up to Hermione, who was breathing heavily. "Hermione, where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you!" Harry nearly yelled.

"I thought I was only gone for a few minutes," Hermione said, shocked.

"More like a few hours," Ron complained.

"I was trying to get away from that thing," Hermione said, pointing to the small blue creature who was trying to squeeze its way in between Ron and Harry's legs.

Harry looked at the creature more closely, and realized that it was kind of cute. It had tightly closed eyes, and a black tail that was smacking against the ground. Its head was round except for a small portion jutting out, sort of like a crazy hair style.

"What is that thing?" Malfoy asked.

"I don't know, but it's been following me, and I'm freaked out!" Hermione said. She flinched when the Pokemon ran at her leg, and quickly jumped out of the way and scurried behind Harry. "It won't leave me alone!"

"So you've been running from this thing for the whole time?" Malfoy asked.

"Yes! And the stupid thing is stalking me!"

The small Pokemon looked down at the ground and frowned, turning its back away.

"Hermione, you hurt its feelings!" Ron snapped.

"_I _hurt _its_ feelings?" Hermione raged. "What about _my _feelings? It's caused me trouble all morning!" Hermione, continuing her rant, stepped up to the Pokemon. "Just, stop following me, okay?"

The Pokemon ran at her leg again, completely recovered from her harsh remarks. "_Wy?_" The creature said.

Hermione screamed and ran behind Harry again. "Why? Because I told you so!"

"It's not asking 'why'," Ron informed her. "It's saying its name." Ron knelt down and patted the Pokemon on the head. "What's your name?"

"_Wynaut,_" the Pokemon said happily, doing a little dance while introducing itself.

"Hi Wynaut," Ron greeted, holding his hands out. "You a boy, or a girl? Smack the left for a boy, and the right for a girl."

Wynaut turned around, raised its black tail in the air, and slammed it down onto Ron's left hand. Ron stumbled back in surprise, holding his throbbing hand against his chest. "Boy then," he said weakly.

Wynaut nodded proudly.

"So you've taken a liking to Hermione?" Harry asked the Wynaut.

"_Wy, Wy!_" He tried to run at Hermione again, but Hermione dove behind Malfoy and pushed him toward the Wynaut.

"Hey!" Malfoy complained.

"You're my temporary body guard, Malfoy. Now do your job and guard me from that stalker!"

"Hermione, the Wynaut isn't so bad," Harry said. "It's kinda cute. And it obviously wants to be your friend. Why not bring it along?"

"No, Harry," Hermione said sternly. "I'm not getting a Pokemon. We have to find a way to get home, not fool around."

"Come on Hermione…" Ron said.

"Ron, no. I miss everybody as Hogwarts," Hermione said, her voice shaking. "It's been so hard. I feel lost and scared. I want to go back home! Do you not care about all of our friends there? Our families?"

"We never said we didn't miss them," Harry said. "We just aren't worrying as much. If we can't find a way out of this world, Dumbledore or someone will come and get us. It'll be fine."

"I may not like you guys," Malfoy said, turning to face Ron and Harry, "but you're right. Granger, you don't have to freak out like this."

Hermione wiped her eyes and looked at the three of them. "Okay," she whispered, nodding.

"So how about it," Ron said. "You gonna try to catch a Pokemon now?"

"I guess. Maybe later, when Harry and Malfoy get one," Hermione said.

"_WYNAUT!"_ The Wynaut screeched, jumping up and down and charging at Hermione. He jumped up onto her back and perched himself on Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione screamed and tried to shake him off, and Harry and Ron laughed. "Hermione, you already have a Pokemon that would love to travel with you," Harry said.

"No way!" Hermione shouted. "Absolutely not, this thing is a stalker!"

"Come on Hermione," Ron said. "You'll warm up to him."

"But…"

"I know," Ron said, taking out the six Poke Balls from his pocket. "Nurse Joy asked me to give these to you. Catch." Ron threw the Poke Balls at Hermione, who flinched and only caught three of them.

"Ron! Why'd you do that?"

Ron smiled and pointed at Wynaut, who was climbing down Hermione's shoulder.

"Yes! He's finally leaving," Hermione cheered.

"No," Ron smirked.

Wynaut ran to one of the loose Poke Balls, clicked the button in the middle, and disappeared in a flash of red light. The Poke Ball wiggled once, twice, three times, and then stopped.

"What…?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"Congratulation," Ron said. "You just caught a Wynaut."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Oh my gosh, look, there's already another update! :D That must be a new personal record. ^.^**

**Sooo, this chapter is sort of rushed, plus I was having grammar issues. And I think I'm starting to get my Writer's Block back. ): My writing got kind of sloppy, but I was really determined to update as quick as I could. So, I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**And look, it's our first Team Rocket Grunt of the story! :D There will be more to come~ Hopw you guys like it!**

* * *

"Wow, that's quite a story, Miss Granger," Nurse Joy said kindly, typing away on the computer while Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Malfoy stood in the back of her cozy office. They had returned to the Poke Center a few minutes before, Hermione grumbling all the way back about how she had been tricked. Of course, the boys were keeping the fact that you could release Pokemon back into the wild a secret. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"Yes, it is," Hermione said, shooting a nasty look at Harry and Ron.

"May I see Wynaut, please?"

"Sure, go ahead." Hermione fished Wynaut's ball out of her pocket and handed it to Nurse Joy. The pink-haired nurse took it delicately and pushed the button in the middle.

"_Wyyyy!_" Wynaut yelled happily as it leapt out of his ball in a flash of red. His eyes instantly scanned the room, and when he found Hermione he jumped with joy and waved to her with his tail.

Hermione only groaned.

"He likes you very much," Nurse Joy said with a cheerful laugh. "It's rare that a Pokemon takes such a liking to a trainer so quickly. You must have a wonderful personality."

Ron and Harry desperately tried to hide their laughter.

"Um… I guess," Hermione said, shifting from one leg to the other.

"Well, he looks very healthy," Nurse Joy said, examining Wynaut. "You have got yourself a great partner."

Wynaut nodded in agreement.

"Help yourself to the kitchen, kids. It's in the back. I'm going to make a phone call to a friend real quick." She stood up from her chair, handed Wynaut to Hermione, and disappeared through the door. Hermione made sure she was out of the room before briskly returning Wynaut to his ball.

Harry, Malfoy, Ron, and Hermione made their way to the back and quickly made themselves lunch. They sat at the table in the lobby, eating their ham and cheese sandwiches, when Ron realized something.

"Oh yeah," he suddenly said. "We gotta get our Pokemon some Pokemon food."

"You mean they actually eat food?" Malfoy asked.

"Of course, they're alive, aren't they? Nurse Joy told me about Pokemon food. They're like dog treats."

"Well, then let's go find some," Harry said. "We don't want Wynaut and Charmander starving."

Ron released Charmander from his Poke Ball, and then looked over at Hermione. "Well?"

She blinked. "Well what?"

"Take Wynaut out of his Poke Ball."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, Hermione he'll starve!"

Hermione sighed, and dropped her Poke Ball to the floor. It exploded and Wynaut came out.

"_Wyyyy!"_

"Yeah, yeah," Hermione grumbled.

They all headed back to the kitchen and started to look around in the cabinets. Wynaut chased Charmander around the kitchen, which irritated Hermione even more.

Harry found a large bag with a Poke Ball on the cover, and when they opened it they discovered that it was full of small, brown treats that looked strangely like dog kibble.

"Is that it?" Harry asked, picking one up and examining it.

"I guess so," Hermione said.

"It looks revolting," Malfoy snorted.

"_Chaaaar?"_

"_Wynaaaut?"_

Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Malfoy, who were each examining the food in their hands, looked up at Wynaut and Charmander. They had stopped running, and were now staring at them with fixated expressions. The room was dead quiet for a good ten seconds, and then…

"_CHAR! CHAR! CHARMANDER!"_

"_WYYYYYYYYYYNAUT!"_

Charmander and Wynaut launched toward the bag of Pokemon food like rockets, flinging the four of them to the ground with amazing force. They devoured the bag like wild dogs, grabbing fist-fulls of food and stuffing them into their small mouths.

"Wait, guys no!" Ron panicked, running up to the savage Pokemon. "Stop, you'll eat too much and get sick!" He tried to yank Charmander away, but the Pokemon, too engorged in eating, simply ignored him and wagged his flaming tail in front of his face instead. Malfoy and Harry tried to grab Wynaut, but the small blue Pokemon didn't pay them any attention at all.

Instead of helping, Hermione simply yelled at the boys, telling them off for tricking her into capturing a Pokemon.

Finally, after five minutes of helplessly trying to pull the Pokemon off the bag of food, they finished the bag and plopped down onto the floor, sighing happily.

"You guys ate the whole thing!" Ron gasped.

"And look," Harry said, grabbing the empty bag and holding it up. "There are teeth marks in it. They were eating the bag too."

They all sighed in defeat and threw the empty bag in the trash. Wynaut hopped onto Hermione's shoulder and Charmander, rubbing his full stomach happily, positioned himself next to Ron.

"Let's just go finish our lunch," Harry said dejectedly.

They all walked back down the long hallway and pushed open the door to the lobby. They made their way to their table but stopped and looked over near the couches. A man in black was standing there, looking around sneakily.

"Um… Do you need Nurse Joy? Cause we can go get her," Hermione said to the man.

The man looked over at them and his jaw dropped. "You have Pokemon!"

"Uh… Yeah, we do," Ron said awkwardly.

"But you're only kids!" His shocked expression turned into a sinister grin. "This will be a piece of cake! Giovanni will be so happy when I hand deliver those Pokemon to him! Prepare to have you Pokemon kidnapped!" The guy swiftly took two Poke Balls off of his belt and threw them into the air. A weird looking bat and a floating rock with a face popped out.

The four Hogwarts students backed away in shock. "W-what are you doing?" Hermione asked. "You're not going to kidnap anybody!"

"Hah! You're just little kids! Of course I'll be taking your Pokemon. Zubat, attack with Supersonic!"

The blue bat charged at Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Malfoy and let out an ear-splitting screech from its mouth. Harry fell to the ground, holding his hands to his head. The noise was everywhere, and it hurt so bad! His head was spinning, and he was sure he was about to faint any second. He shakily looked over at his friends and found that they too were on the ground, suffering just as much as he was.

"Hahahaha!" The man laughed. "Face the awesome power of my Pokemon! I am Team Rocket Grunt, a member of Team Rocket, the best organization in the world!"

Charmander and Wynaut were by Hermione and Ron's sides, desperately trying to help them. They looked like they were struggling not to fall to the ground themselves, but were less affected by the Zubat's attack than they were.

"And now," the Grunt said happily. "I'll be taking your Pokemon. Geodude, attack them!"

The rock Pokemon charged at Wynaut with amazing speed, pulling its massive fist back…

"No!" Hermione screamed, clutching her hands to her ears and trying to reach out to Wynaut.

_Smack._

Geodude's fist connected with Wynaut's face and sent him smashing to the wall beside them. He fell to the ground in a daze and shook his tiny head, trying to recover.

"Now, Geodude, Rollout," the Grunt commanded.

Geodude tucked its arms under its round body and started to roll at Wynaut. It was gaining momentum, and if it hit Wynaut he would be a goner…

"No!" Hermione screamed again. She pushed off of the ground with shaky hands and got to her feet. She was still holding her hands to her ears, but she had a new look of determination on her face. "Wyanut, Counter it now!"

Wynaut looked up at Hermione and nodded. His body began to glow a bright red, and he looked strangely relaxed.

The Grunt gasped. "No, Geodude, stop using Rollout! Nooo!"

But it was too late. Geodude couldn't stop, and it collided with Wynaut head on. The rock Pokemon was engulfed in the red light, and then sent flying backwards. It landed on the floor with a loud _thud_, and when the dust cleared, the Geodude was out cold.

"How dare you!" The Grunt yelled, returning Geodude to its Poke Ball. "Zubat, finish them off! Wing Attack!"

Zubat closed its mouth and cut off the Supersonic sound waves, but instead its wings started to glow. It charged at Ron and Charmander.

"Ron, look out!" Harry and Hermione yelled.

Ron, who was still on the floor, looked up and saw the Zubat coming their way. He looked over at Charmander and yelled, "Quick, Ember!"

Charmander opened his small mouth and let out a series of small fire balls. They flew through the air and hit Zubat, causing its wings to stop glowing. It fell to the ground, its wings flapping feebly.

"Charmander now use Scratch," Ron commanded.

Charmander ran up to Zubat and slashed at it with his small claws. The Zubat went flying toward the Grunt and fell to the floor in front of him, fainted.

The Grunt stared at the four of them in complete shock. "How did you…?" He shook his head vigorously and quickly turned around. "Whatever! Giovanni doesn't need wimpy Pokemon like yours' anyway. I'm out of here!" He ran out of the building, holding his two Poke Balls in this hands.

Hermione, Ron, Malfoy, and Harry were quiet for some time. They were each staring at each other in complete disbelief. Finally, the silence was broken when the door behind the counter burst open and Nurse Joy ran out.

"What happened?" She asked frantically. "I heard some loud bangs from the back." She helped Harry, Malfoy, and Ron to their feet, her face full of concern.

"There was this guy," Harry explained. "He said he was part of Team Rocket, and he tried to steal Charmander and Wynaut."

Nurse Joy put her hand to her mouth and gasped. "Oh my. Are you children alright?"

"Yes, we're fine," Hermione said. She looked down at Wynaut who was tripping dazedly over to her. "But I don't think Wynaut is. Can you heal him?"

"Yes of course. Follow me." She picked up Wynaut and led them all into the back hallway. They entered the medical room where Nurse Joy gently placed Wynaut on a table and took out a bottle from the cabinet.

"Wynaut, this is a Potion, see?" Nurse Joy said, holding up the spray bottle so Wynaut could get a good luck at it. "It's going to sting for just a second, but it'll make you feel better." She sprayed the medicine on Wynaut's wounds. Wynaut flinched at first, but then began to relax as the medicine took effect.

"You say that the man was part of Team Rocket?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yeah," Malfoy said. "He had a big R on his shirt too. Did anybody else notice that?"

"I saw it," Ron said. "He said he was a Team Rocket Grunt, whatever that is."

"And he said Team Rocket was the greatest organization in the world," Harry added.

Nurse Joy sighed and continued spraying the Potion. "Team Rocket is trouble. They're an organization set on stealing Pokemon from everybody else but themselves. They want to rule the world. I'm so sorry that had to happen to you kids. You've only been here for a few days and yet you're already being attacked…"

"No," Harry said. "It's not your fault at all, don't worry about it."

"Still…" Nurse Joy muttered. She put down the empty spray bottle and handed Wynaut to Hermione. "There. He's good as new."

"Thank you," Hermione said, hesitating before lightly stroking Wynaut on the head. Wynuat smiled and curled up against Hermione's chest.

"So, about the phone call I made," Nurse Joy said. "I was talking to a good friend of mine. He's a professor over in Kanto, the region next to Johto. I told him about you four and your situation. He's very impressed that Hermione and Ron already caught Pokemon, so he wanted to ask a favor of you guys."

She reached into her apron pocket and pulled out four red devices. She handed one to each of them and smiled approvingly. "Those are Pokedexes. They give you information about different types of Pokemon you encounter. He thought they'd be useful to you all."

Harry opened his Pokedex and turned it on. A small, blue screen appeared, along with a small list of Pokemon he had already seen.

"Wow, thank you!" Hermione said.

"Look, there's a caption about Charmander," Ron said. "The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is enjoying itself. If the Pokémon becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely."

Nurse Joy smiled. "Yes. It's very fascinating. However, the professor has asked a favor in return for giving those to you."

Hermione, Malfoy, Ron, and Harry looked up at her curiously.

"While you are staying in our world, he'd like the four of you to travel the Hoenn region, encountering different kinds of Pokemon while battling the gym leaders and competing in Contests."

"Are you serious?" Ron asked. "We'd loved to do it, of course!"

"Are you sure, Ron?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

"Come on Hermione, it'll be awesome!" He turned to face Harry and Malfoy. "Are you guys in?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, we should go."

Malfoy rolled his eyes and tried to act like he didn't care, but he started to nod when his excitement got the better of him. "I'm in."

"Hermione?"

They all looked at her, and she finally nodded too. "Fine. Okay, we'll go."

"Well then," Nurse Joy said happily. "Hermione, Ron, Draco, Harry… Your Pokemon Adventures begin now."


End file.
